bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kūgo Ginjō
Kūgo Ginjō (銀城 空吾, Ginjō Kūgo) is a Fullbringer and was the leader of the organization known as Xcution. AppearanceEdit Kūgo is a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes,2 and shoulder-length dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. After being released from Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kūgo lets his hair become messy with strands hanging over his face. He wears dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. After his fight with Tsukishima, he obtained a small vertical scar above his left eyebrow.3 PersonalityEdit Kūgo is a calm and cool-headed individual. He is quite manipulative, shown when he attempted to hire Ikumi Unagiya to do a background check on Isshin Kurosaki, intentionally doing so in front of Ichigo in order to get his attention.4 According to a member of his group, he is a charming individual that apparently talked them into following him. He claims that he carries ramen around with him because he likes it.5 He is very cautious and caring for his friends, as he warns them in the presence of a great danger,6 fights together with them and is ready to even sacrifice himself in order to save a comrade.7 He also appears to be very concerned about innocent people and in order to not involve them, he only picks the empty buildings if a battle were to occur.8 Sometimes, he can play the part of a bad guy for the sake of someone else's good, but he's far from being good at acting and instead ends up making a 'cliched villain' out of himself.9 When not under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kūgo is shown to be very malicious and sadistic, delighted at Ichigo's emotional and physical pain. He also becomes very arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments and underestimating his opponents,1011 and ruthless, planning to kill a blindly loyal subordinate just because he has more potential than he knows and may cause a danger in the future.12 He becomes excited very easily, showing a psychotic smile whenever he is excited, and enjoys taking risks, such as leaving Ishida out of Tsukishima's victims to give Ichigo a chance of figuring out what was going on.13 HistoryEdit Some time ago, Kūgo became the first Substitute Shinigami and in recognition of that was given a Substitute Shinigami badge1415 by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake.16 How he gained Shinigami powers is unknown, but according to Captain Suì-Fēng, he murdered many Shinigami in order to steal their power.17 At some point, Kūgo found out that his badge was a surveillance device used by Soul Society to observe him and limit his power. After that discovery, Kūgo thought he had been betrayed1819and disappeared without a trace.20 During his days as a Substitute Shinigami, he met a young Shūkurō Tsukishima. After discovering that Tsukishima was alone like him, Kūgo cheered him up and told him that from that day on, Tsukishima would come with him.21 From then on, Kūgo taught Tsukishima how to use his powers and how to fight.22 Some time later, they met the other members of Xcutionand joined with them.2324 The Fullbringers made a pact with the Substitute Shinigami to share their powers with one another and a small promise not meant to be broken.25 Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Kūgo targeted Ichigo Kurosaki. He, along with the rest of Xcution, would fall under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, to make Tsukishima look like the sole villain, as part of their plan to steal Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring to strengthen their own.2627 PlotEdit The Lost Substitute Shinigami arcEdit As Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are walking home, they are shoved aside by a thief running away with a bag he stole from Kūgo. Ichigo defeats the thief and returns the stolen bag to Kūgo, who thanks him and offers to buy him some ramen. Ichigo declines and leaves, prompting Kūgo to state how surprised he is of Ichigo's wariness as a Substitute Shinigami badge falls from his bag.28 Sometime later, Kūgo shows up at the Unagiya Shop asking whether Ikumi Unagiya or Ichigo would like some ramen.29 Despite both of them declining his offer, Kūgo sits down and eats the ramen anyway, enraging Ichigo with his boldness. He informs them that he actually is a customer looking for a shop that did odd jobs and says that him finding Ichigo there was just a coincidence.30 He then sets down a picture of Isshin and when Ichigo reacts to this, he claims there are things about his family that Ichigo does not know.31 He tries to explain what he knows, but is interrupted by Ikumi, who tells him they will call him after reviewing the information. As he leaves, Kūgo tells Ichigo to go to the Urahara Shop to see something interesting. Outside,Kutsuzawa and Riruka state that they failed and comment on why they followed him.32 After Ichigo sees his sister leave the Urahara Shop, Kūgo appears and tells Ichigo that she has been visiting the store regularly. He says that there are things Ichigo does not know about Kisuke Urahara and that he should take measures while he still can.33 Ichigo tells Kūgo that he does not trust him. Kūgo acknowledges this and gives Ichigo a business card.34 Sometime after this, Kūgo attacks Uryū Ishida while the latter is pursuing Tsukishima, severely injuring him. Kūgo then instructs Tsukishima to cut him with his Fullbring so that he can get close to Ichigo and gain his confidence. Tsukishima alters Kūgo's memory so that they are enemies who betrayed each other.35 Ichigo later telephones Kūgo and they arrange to meet in Naruki City the following evening so they can talk. The next day, Kūgo greets Ichigo, who informs him that his friend was attacked and he wants his help, prompting Kūgo to inquire if Ichigo trusts him. When Ichigo mentions that he is probably not a normal Human, Kūgo says that he wonders about that and notes that Ichigo has nobody else to count on. After joking about his request to investigate Isshin, Kūgo reveals that he did that only to gain Ichigo's interest. Kūgo brings him into his group's hideout where the other members are waiting. He then informs Ichigo that they aim to restore his Shinigami powers.36 Ichigo asks how and why they intend to do this, demanding an explanation as to who they are. Kūgo states that he cannot answer all these questions at once, and suggests that they just take their time. Kūgo has Giriko give him an orange juice and explains that they are Fullbringers and what this entails, demonstrating his ability by having his drink float from the glass into Kūgo's mouth. When Riruka enters the room a surprised Kūgo asks if she found the person she was sent to look for. After a brief discussion about her inability to see well in the dark, Kūgo says he will introduce her once she and her companion are inside. As soon as she does this, Riruka's companion is revealed to be none other than Yasutora Sado.37 When an agitated Ichigo demands to know what is going on, Kūgo tells him to calm down and explains the situation. Riruka demands to know if Ichigo is in fact the Ichigo Kurosaki they had been trying to recruit, but Kūgo tells her to wait. He asks Ichigo if he now understands what Fullbring is and explains that it is a power closer to Hollows than Shinigami. Kūgo states that they find this power troublesome and asks if Ichigo, having once had Hollow powers himself, could relate. Kūgo explains that they wish to rid themselves of their unpleasant powers. He states that over the years of gathering Fullbringers, they realized that they can transfer their powers to a person who has the powers of both a Human and a Shinigami. By giving their powers to such a person, some of their old allies were able to become normal Humans. They want Ichigo to regain his Shinigami powers so they can become Human again. Kūgo explains that they found Chad, saying that he is one of them and he wishes to help restore Ichigo's powers. Kūgo assures Ichigo that his powers will return and they would add their own powers on top of them, resulting in Ichigo agreeing to help them.38 When Ichigo returns two days later, Riruka places him inside a doll house using her Fullbring.39 Kūgo listens as Riruka explains her ability. He accuses her of being unreasonable towards Ichigo and tells Jackie Tristan that he does not know if Ichigo will be alright.40 Once Ichigo awakens his Fullbring, Kūgo explains that, just like every battle Ichigo has had has been carved into his soul, they're also carved within the soul of the tool he holds. So in other words, the Substitute Shinigami Badge has had memories of each battle recorded in it as well, meaning that even though Ichigo lost his powers, the badge still remembers them.41 After Ichigo is released from the Dollhouse, he asks if he is to stay for further training. Riruka tells him to leave and Kūgo backs her up, saying that Fullbring puts more strain on the body than can be felt. He advises Ichigo not to push himself as his body will fall to pieces if he wears himself out.42 When Ichigo returns for information, Kūgo explains the history Xcution shares with Tsukishima and why he might have attacked Uryū and confronted Orihime. He sends Ichigo home to rest and prepare for more training.43 When Ichigo is placed inside a fish tank to fight Jackie, Kūgo tries to stop an uninterested Riruka from leaving, as she is needed to disengage her Dollhouse ability. She tells him to come find her when the training is done, and then promptly leaves, despite Kūgo's request not to. Yukio then informs Kūgo that this is what he hates about Riruka.44 Kūgo is then approached by Chad. He tells Chad that Ichigo is training against Jackie and Chad says that his timing is perfect then, surprising Kūgo. Chad asks what Tsukishima's ability is45 and explains about Orihime's circumstance, theorizing that suggestion or memory loss could be Tsukishima's ability. He tells Kūgo that keeping secrets is meaningless at this point and says he wants an honest answer.46 Kūgo gets up and says that he was not keeping secrets. He says if Tsukishima had an ability as troubling as what Chad had suggested, he would have already told him. He says that Tsukishima's Fullbring is a sword that can literally cut through anything, but that is all it can do. Chad suggests that maybe it changed since the last time that Kūgo had seen him, but Kūgo says that Fullbrings do not change with progress. Chad comments that his own abilities evolved, but Kūgo merely says that Chad was just at the initial stage of his ability and had not unlocked its true nature. He says that Tsukishima, along with all the other Fullbringers, had long since passed that stage. Kūgo then asks if Uryū has had any troubling memories. Chad says no and Kūgo tells him to check again because if he is that is a different problem altogether but if he is not, then that means the one who attacked Orihime was not Tsukishima. Suddenly, Tsukishima bursts in and greets Kūgo, who questions what he is doing. Tsukishima cuts the fish tank as Kūgo cries out, causing Ichigo to emerge from the tank in a new form.47 Kūgo is shocked to see his new form. As Ichigo attacks Tsukishima, Kūgo stops Sado from helping, saying that now that Ichigo has activated his Fullbring, they can afford to tell him about Tsukishima. Sado worries that they don't know how powerful Ichigo's Fullbring is and telling him that Tsukishima attacked Orihime will hurt his performance. Ichigo then appears and thanks the two of them for looking out for him. He goes to attack Tsukishima but when Tsukishima tries to finish him, Kūgo blocks Tsukishima's attack.48 Tsukishima then mocks Kūgo for interfering, to which Kūgo says that Tsukishima is the one who is interfering. Ichigo tells him to step aside, but Kūgo knocks him to the ground and tells Ichigo to shut up and stay down. Tsukishima and Kūgo clash swords and fight. Kūgo unleashes an energy attack against Tsukishima. Tsukishima comes out from the dust unharmed and manages to cut Kūgo across the right side of his face. Tsukishima asks what would happen if he damaged a building that had people inside. Kūgo tells Tsukishima that he is only picking the empty ones to jump on. Their fight is then interrupted by Ichigo and later Yukio uses his Fullbring to contain Ichigo.49 After moving to Xcution's backup headquarters Yukio frees Ichigo, who asks about Tsukishima. Kūgo tells him that he has fled for now and that he is worried about Tsukishima's objectives. He states that rather than harming Xcution, Tsukishima's goal appears to be Ichigo. Yukio tells him that he is over thinking things though as Tsukishima would not have attacked while he held his console. Kūgo instructs a reluctant Yukio to help with Ichigo's training as his Fullbring shuts out Reiatsu completely. Ichigo asks if it will be a live battle and Kūgo says that is what seems to work best with him and that he will be Ichigo's opponent.50 Yukio loads them into his Fullbring, which Kūgo explains. After some banter, Kūgo asks Yukio to implement some rules for their training and the pair clash.51 Later, Orihime Inoue enters Yukio's Fullbring52 to find Ichigo badly wounded. As she treats him, Sado arrives and Kūgo begins to say something. Sado cuts him off, saying that Yukio has made him a room to train in. Kūgo acknowledges this and tells Sado to do as he wants.53 An impatient Kūgo dives into an attack but Orihime puts up a shield. Kūgo asks if she really thinks he can be stopped by Santen Kesshun, but his attack is stopped and he is thrown back as he is cut across the shoulder. Orihime reveals it is a new technique of hers that disperses an incoming attack as an explosion and returns fire. Kūgo calls her sadistic and eventually Ichigo gets up and asks Kūgo to continue.54 Kūgo assesses Ichigo as they fight and notes that his movements are sharper and he thinks that he was right to have Orihime brought there and that he is stronger when he is close to a person he wants to protect. As they continue to fight, Kūgo concludes that Ichigo has too many random thoughts in his head and he slashes Ichigo's eyes. He then stops Orihime from helping him, telling her to watch. He states that when Ichigo lost his powers he also lost his resolve and that he will drag him back to the battle.55 Kūgo quickly overwhelms the blinded and confused Ichigo and impales him with his sword. Kūgo then tells Ichigo that he'll kill Sado and Orihime. Ichigo is surprised by Kūgo's words, but Kūgo tells him that he should have expected it since he is not a comrade. Enraged, Ichigo yells at Kūgo. Kūgo notices Ichigo's Fullbring changing and grabs Ichigo's materialized blade as it explodes with energy. Seeing that Ichigo's Fullbring is now complete, Kūgo tells Ichigo that he is proud of him and explains that someone has to stay close and control the outburst of energy as the torrent of energy released from the object of the Fullbring could ruin the user's body, which is why Kūgo wanted to be present when Ichigo's own Fullbring was complete. He then apologizes to Ichigo, saying that he made too much of a clichéd villain and welcomes him to Xcution.56 Kūgo later puts the recovered Ichigo through a regime of endurance training, making fun of Ichigo as he does so. Kūgo reveals that using Fullbring takes a massive amount of stamina, hence the training. Kūgo then asks if Ichigo saw something when he completed his Fullbring, surmising from his reaction that Ichigo's mangled eyes saw him bathed in reiatsu. He says that is why he cut Ichigo's eyes as that is proof that Ichigo is beginning to regain his Shinigami powers. Kūgo explains that when Ichigo lost his reiatsu, a tiny portion accumulated in a single location inside of him over time and that is why they used the reiatsu flowing from his badge to jolt that awake. He says all that is left to do is to beef up his new body and powers and then his Fullbring and Shinigami powers will fuse. Kūgo throws Ichigo his badge so he test out his new Fullbring. Kūgo comments on its appearance and tells him that his Fullbring needs a name.57 Later, Kūgo calls for Ichigo as he runs through the street. He hastily informs Ichigo that Tsukishima has gotten to all members of Xcution.58 Kūgo takes Ichigo to a location that he claims no members of Xcution know about to discuss the events that transpired. He tells Ichigo that, thanks to information that Chad provided about Tsukishima's attack on Orihime and with what has transpired, that his ability may be placing himself into people's pasts by cutting them with his sword. The victims do not question Tsukishima as to them he has always been there. Ichigo then asks if killing Tsukishima would restore them to normal. Kūgo tells Ichigo that he does not know and asks if he could kill Tsukishima despite this. They are found by Yukio, who reminds Kūgo of his Fullbring's tracker. He says no one is mad at Kūgo and that they will have him back to normal in no time. He then leads them to Tsukishima's mansion.59 Once there, Kūgo stops Ichigo from charging at Tsukishima, warning him that if he is right about his ability, then he cannot afford to be cut even once. They are invited inside, where Ichigo's friends and family are waiting. Kūgo watches as they greet Ichigo and urge him to apologize to Tsukishima for his previous actions. He tries to reassure Ichigo about their actions. However, Ichigo is unable to cope and runs upstairs, leaving Kūgo concerned. After Tsukishima follows Ichigo, Kūgo destroys the staircase and tells Ichigo that he can fight without worrying about the safety of his friends and family.60 As Ichigo fights Tsukishima, Kūgo tries to assist him. However, Moe Shishigawara knocks a chandelier from the ceiling to block him and tells Kūgo that he is fighting him and the members of Xcution, who are ready to fight him. Kūgo wonders what kind of ability Moe possesses, analyzing how the chandelier fell.61 Kūgo manages to evade attacks from Jackie, Giriko and Riruka before blocking an attack from Moe, which breaks part of his sword. Moe states that he's lucky that he didn't hit his body because it was such a good roll. Kūgo asks him what he means by that and Moe reveals his Fullbring, Jackpot Knuckle, can manipulate probability. Kūgo is forced out of the window and is shocked when he sees Ichigo about to be hit by Tsukishima. Tsukishima attempts to cut Ichigo with his Fullbring, but Kūgo intercepts the attack and is cut instead. Kūgo then plummets to the ground.62 As Kūgo falls, Ichigo rushes to him and asks if he is okay. Kūgo tells Ichigo to worry about Tsukishima instead of him, informing Ichigo that he still sees Tsukishima as an enemy and Ichigo as his ally. He claims to be confused as to why Tsukishima's ability hasn't activated itself yet and they need to take him out before it does. Uryū Ishida arrives and tells Ichigo that Kūgo is the one who attacked him. Uryū shoots some arrows at Kūgo, but he blocks them and attacks Ichigo while Tsukishima cuts down Uryū. Ichigo asks if Kūgo was affected by Tsukishima's powers, prompting Kūgo to explain how they had deceived him by having Tsukishima cut him so that he believed that Tsukishima was an enemy and that the attack he had just received had returned him to normal. He then takes out a Substitute Shinigami's badge and merges it with his sword, telling Ichigo that he is relieving him of his Fullbring. Kūgo then stabs him with his sword.63 After Kūgo explains what happened when he attacked Uryū, Tsukishima said he only cut Kūgo because he was bad at acting and states that Kūgo started calling Ichigo "Kurosaki" again after he cut him again. Then after Kūgo takes Ichigo's Fullbring, the pair walk off. Once they start walking away, a burst of energy erupts behind them and Kūgo is surprised to see Ichigo in his Shinigami uniform.64 Kūgo exclaims that that is impossible for his powers to have been restored, but he is ridiculed by a group of Shinigami who suddenly arrive and explain that they all gave their Reiatsu to restore Ichigo's power. Rukia Kuchiki explains that all Kūgo took was the power that had merged with Ichigo's Fullbring and that it was impossible for him to steal Ichigo's Shinigami powers. Ichigo then begins to fight Kūgo.65 Faced with Ichigo's new power, Kūgo soon decides to retreat, but Ichigo stops him and fires a Getsuga Tenshō at him. Hitsugaya reveals that he is the first Substitute Shinigami as Kūgo emerges from the attack with a skeletal-like appearance.66 Hitsugaya explains further that the law of the Substitute Shinigami was created solely for Kūgo. Kūgo thanks Ichigo for his powers, as he would not have been able to survive Ichigo's attack without them.67 Chad and Orihime arrive soon after and Tsukishima tries to add in extra details about their pasts. Kūgo warns him not to do so, as he has broken many people before by doing that. The other members of Xcution arrive. Giriko and Yukio are both angry because Kūgo took Ichigo's power for himself even though he agreed to share it with the rest of them. Kūgo grants each of them part of Ichigo's power.68 Tsukishima asks if he's planning to give Moe any of Ichigo's power and Kūgo replies by telling him to kill Moe as his powers could be cause them problems if they were strengthened.69Yukio then places Ichigo, Uryū and Kūgo into a pocket dimension using his Fullbring.70 Ichigo notices that their zone resembles Karakura Town and Kūgo explains that he chose that setting to make the fight easier for him.71 While Kūgo fights Ichigo and Uryū, they eventually begin hiding from him. Kūgo tries to goad them into attacking him and Ichigo eventually emerges. Kūgo asks if they came up with a plan, but Ichigo informs him that neither of them have one. Ichigo attacks Kūgo with another'Getsuga Tenshō', but Kūgo cuts through it and attacks Ichigo with a Getsuga Tenshō as well, damaging him. Uryū tries to attack Kūgo from behind, but Kūgo avoids his arrows. Uryū surmises that Kūgo has not just taken Ichigo's Fullbring and Reiatsu, but all his abilities that go with it.72 As the fight continues, Ichigo begins fighting on even grounds with Kūgo, which Kūgo comments on, but asks him what he is fighting for, saying that Tsukishima is dying and that if he does die, then the pasts he modified will return to normal. He asks Ichigo again what he is fighting for, but when Ichigo does not answer him, Kūgo informs him of an enemy that he should be fighting.73Ichigo dismisses Kūgo's words as an attempt to shake his resolve. Kūgo insists that he can easily take both of them and tells them that the true purpose of the Substitute Shinigami Badge is to observe and restrict the power of its owner. Kūgo says that this whole scheme was designed by Jūshirō Ukitake to control Substitute Shinigami and that everyone in Soul Society was in on this. He states that they were both conned by the most peaceful man in Soul Society, but is cut off by an enraged Ichigo, who activates his Bankai.74 Ichigo says that while he did suspect something was strange with what Ukitake told him, he trusts him and is grateful for the power to protect people. Despite not wanting to, Kūgo decides that he needs to kill Ichigo and activates Bankai.75 Upon seeing Kūgo's Bankai, Ichigo comments that he forgot that he's also a Substitute Shinigami. Kūgo also reminds him that he also has Hollow powers, making him and Ichigo similar. They clash shortly afterwards.76 Kūgo wonders why Ichigo has not opposed his decision to fight against the Shinigami and notes that Ichigo is trying to understand him, denying him everything that he is. He then fires an energy blast at Ichigo. However, he blocks the attack and slashes Kūgo.77 They clash again, resulting in Kūgo's sword breaking and him being injured. Kūgo slumps to the ground, wondering what would have been if Ichigo had become a Substitute Shinigami before him.78 Kūgo eventually dies22 and his body is brought to Soul Society by Renji Abarai. However, Ichigo makes a request to Yamamoto to bring his body back to the Human World, so he can bury it.79 The Thousand-Year Blood War arcEdit Kūgo later appears in Soul Society alongside Giriko and Tsukishima and is saved in Rukongai by Kūkaku Shiba. At the Great Kūkaku Training Hall, they train with Ganju Shiba to prepare for the upcoming battle with the Wandenreich.80 EquipmentEdit Substitute Shinigami Badge (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō): Being a former Substitute Shinigami, Kūgo has his own badge.8120 He can fuse it with his "Cross of Scaffold" to give his Fullbring sword a new form.82 It is unknown if his badge has the same powers as Ichigo Kurosaki's own Substitute Shinigami badge. Similar to Ichigo's, its purpose is to observe and restrict the owner. It is at once a surveillance device for Soul Society and a device to absorb, analyze and control the user's Reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society.83 Kūgo seems to have disabled the surveillance function by unknown means, as Soul Society couldn't locate him for a long time until he came in contact with Ichigo.84 As Ichigo defeats Kūgo, the latter's badge is broken into two.85 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Master Swordsman: Kūgo is a skillful swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, though he lacked his Shinigami powers at the time.868788 In addition to this, he was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko and Shishigawara using just his sword skills.89 Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, Kūgo can increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Kūgo has shown to be quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks from Jackie, Riruka, and Giriko, all while they were using their Fullbring abilities.90 He is also able to get between a point blank attack by Tsukishima on Ichigo from a considerable distance, taking the attack himself in the process.91 He is capable of dodging Ichigo's incredibly fast and powerful sword swinging after the latter regains his Shinigami powers.92 Enhanced Endurance: Kūgo has shown a large amount of endurance, being able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards.87 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kūgo is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements to land blows on his opponents before they can even react.9394 Spiritual Power: He has enough spiritual power for Ichigo to see his form "bathed in Reiatsu".95 Spiritual Awareness: Kūgo is able to see and sense spiritual beings, such as Shinigami and Hollows, at a significant distance or determine what direction they are in.6596 He was also able to sense Tsukishima's Reiatsu drastically decreasing, and tell how much time he had to live.97 FullbringEdit Cross of Scaffold (クロス·オブ·スキャッフォルド, Kurosu obu Sukyafforudo): Using Fullbring, Kūgo is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself.98 This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges.99 * Energy Blade: By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade and swinging the Cross of Scaffold around, Kūgo can generate large amounts of light green Reiryoku which sheathes itself over the blade. When he swings the sword at his desired target, the slash creates a massive explosion upon impact.100 Enhanced Cross of Scaffold: Kūgo places his Substitute Shinigami Badge onto his sword, merging it with his sword. In this form, the Cross of Scaffold is very similar to its original form, but with significant visual differences. The center portion of the cross-guard, which originally contained the small red stone, now has a small decorative skull with an 'X' over it. The handle in the hollow part of the blade resembles a spinal column, while the hollow portion takes on a dark, metallic look.82 * Fullbring Absorption: Upon impaling a target on his blade, Kūgo is capable of absorbing another Fullbringer's ability into his Cross of Scaffold. The actual act liquefies the Fullbring and draws it into the sword. The effect of the ability causes what would be normally a physical injury to leave no actual wound.101 * Ability Replication: Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, he also incorporates their own Reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user.102 This allows Kūgo the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring.103 :* Partial-Control of ''Invaders Must Die: As a result of exchanging powers among all of the Fullbringers as a sign of loyalty, Kūgo is able to stop Yukio from deactivating his Fullbring without his explicit orders, whilst he is in Yukio's Fullbring range.25 :* '''Fullbring Armor': Kūgo is able to further activate a Clad-type Fullbring, covering his body in armor plates and skeletal looking bones. His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abdomen. His hands are clad in gloves, the tops of which resemble hand bones. He gains shoulder pads in the form of bone plates, and bone plate shin guards that extend to his bone knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large X-shaped buckle.104 The armor is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo's Shikai without any signs of damage.105 :* Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Kūgo is able to use Getsuga Tenshō, releasing a blast of highly condensed light purple spiritual power through his sword in the shape of a crescent moon.106 His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Shikai.107 * Fullbring Transference: Kūgo is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring he has absorbed to other Fullbringers. He utilizes this by cutting those he chooses to transfer the power to.108 * Enhanced Spiritual Power: After gaining part of Ichigo's reiatsu, Kūgo's own spiritual power increases greatly. His energy-based attacks become stronger102 and he is able to fight Ichigo in his Shinigami form.109 * Enhanced Energy Blast: By gathering spiritual energy in his blade, Kūgo is able to unleash a powerful green blast, which then fires at the target. When used against Uryū, his blast was able to damage several buildings in the virtual Karakura Town.110 BankaiEdit In his Bankai form, Kūgo's skeletal armor wraps more tightly around his form. The fur on his jacket turns red and becomes enlarged.111 He also gains fur around his legs.112 Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's facial features change as well. His hair and eyebrows turn white, and his eyes turn white with red sclera.113 A red cross-shaped marking also appears on his face. The guard and the hilt of his sword gain a more skeletal appearance, with a rigid bone-like plate dividing the hollow portion of his sword and the blade.111 From his back extend four "branches" of energy, giving the shape of an "X" from behind him.114 * Enhanced Spiritual Power: Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's spiritual power increases immensely, making him capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-wielding opponents.115 * Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: His sword retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and is used in the same manner, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a purple outline. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Bankai.116 * Energy Beam: Kūgo can charge spiritual energy through his blade and fire it in the form of a beam.117 TriviaEdit * Kūgo's theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Last Man Standing" by Bon Jovi.118 * While in the color page of chapter 449, Kūgo has blue eyes, in the cover of volume 50, he appears to have brown eyes. QuotesEdit * (To Riruka Dokugamine) "All throughout history, be it royals or samurai or whatever, this world has always been ruled by minorities! You're not the ones in the wrong. It's this world that's become too lenient towards idiots. It's time we changed all that. This time, we're gonna be the ones at the top of the food chain." 119 * "Time will try to constantly try to catch up with you. And with a roar, it will overcome you. Do not look ahead. Hope only lies within the unforeseeable current that will close in from behind." 120 * "I fully intend to crush the Shinigami for betraying me as they did. I thought you would try to convince me that was wrong. And yet, you don't even bother? Why? Those eyes... They're the eyes of a man who's trying to understand me. Of a man putting himself in my shoes, treating me as an equal. Are you trying to say you already understand why I'm doing this, and choose to deny me regardless?" 121 * "Ichigo... If our positions had been reversed... Would things have still turned out the same way? Would you have ended up like me? Tell me, Ichigo... If our positions were reversed... Could we have been..." 122 Battles & EventsEdit * Back From Black * Ichigo Meets Xcution * Fullbring Training * Fullbring Training, Round 2 * Fullbring Training, Round 3 * Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima * Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima & Xcution * Death & Strawberry: Deathberry Returns * Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Kūgo Ginjō * The Royal Guard Arrive